The state of the art discloses camshaft phasers that are employed in internal combustion engines of motor vehicles such as passenger cars or trucks. Such camshaft phasers serve to adjust the ignition timing of the internal combustion engine.
German patent application DE 10 2010 012 917 A1 discloses such a camshaft phaser. This publication especially discloses a camshaft phaser for changing the angular position of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, whereby the camshaft phaser comprises an actuator and involves the actuation of a hydraulic valve, whereby the actuator is fastened to a housing element by a fastening means. In order to easily produce the actuator and the housing element that supports it and so that the above-mentioned elements are easy to install, the publication proposes that the fastening means be configured as a fastening element that does not have any screws.
Pressure accumulators are also known that assist in supplying hydraulic medium to a camshaft phaser or to a device that is also referred to as a camshaft adjuster. Such a pressure accumulator is known, for example, from German patent application DE 10 2009 034 804 A1. This publication discloses a pressure accumulator that assists in supplying hydraulic medium to a camshaft phaser of an internal combustion engine, comprising a housing, a piston, a coil spring and a guide element, whereby the piston is mounted movably in the housing, whereby moreover, the guide element is arranged in the housing so as to be stationary with respect to it, whereby the guide element has a guiding section and a spring stop, whereby an outer lateral surface of the guiding section is surrounded by the coil spring, whereby the spring stop projects beyond the outer lateral surface of the guiding section in the direction of the inner lateral surface of the housing, whereby furthermore, the coil spring is supported, on the one hand, on the spring stop and, on the other hand, on the piston.
Normally, however, such pressure accumulators are closed by means of a housing with a screwed connection. The cavity containing the piston, the coil spring and a hydraulic fluid such as oil is thus closed by means of the cover that is screwed into the housing.
The presence of threads on the cover in the one hand and in the housing on the other hand calls for a larger installation space in the axial direction. Moreover, screwed connections have a detrimental impact on the time required for installation.